German Chocolate
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: A walk home goes tragic and it's up to big brother to figure out what's wrong. (Contains OC.) Brother-Sister, Mo & Kuchen.


**Author's Note:** I made another story. I think it's alright. Someone said they wanted to see more Kuchen, so here we go! I hope you guys dig it. Enjoy.

**I don't own Dance Central. Harmonix does. I do own Schwanhild "Kuchen" Goldschmidt.**

* * *

Walking the dark, dangerous streets alone on a late Saturday night, a German teenager walked home. She was quick to do so, afraid of running into a merciless drunk or a psychotic mugger. She kept her bright, blue eyes forward, holding her black satchel by it's strap that was draped across her flat chest. The phone inside of it vibrated and she felt a shiver climb her spine.

Lifting up the flap that covered the opening of the bag, and unzipping a bright, blue zipper, the German shuffled around multiple items until she found the touch-screen device. Clicking a button atop the phone and staring into the screen, she bit her lip. Opening the text message, she read the words that spread themselves across the screen.

_From: Mo_  
_ Where r u, Kuchen?_

She pulled up a blank message and began to reply, pressing her fingers onto the screen rapidly.

_ Mir geht es gut. Ich bin fast zu Hause._

Kuchen clicked send then placed the phone back into her bag, closing it up afterwards. She reached up to her head, twirling her blue bangs between her fingers. The fast moving cars along side of her made her nervous, thinking that one of them would stop next to her and try to take her home.

Kuchen then looked down at her attire. Maybe it was a good idea to wear blue-jeans today. It was sorta chilly for a summer night. She decided to wear a black and gray striped short-sleeved shirt and was happy to have taken her older brother's advice to bring a jacket with her. She decided on blue, since it was her favorite color. Her black chucks did hurt her feet a bit, but she didn't mind. Maybe she just needed them in a bigger size.

Looking up, the German spotted dark figures making their way towards her. She kept her head down and made sure not to lock eyes with them. The last thing she wanted was conflict. The only thing she had to protect her was her own two hands, which were like soft balloons to anyone she hit. The group of people got closer, but Kuchen kept walking, making sure to move over as far away from them as possible on the sidewalk.

She passed them. Almost. An accidental brush of her shoulder ran into one of their's and she stumbled a bit from the impact, nearly losing her footing and falling out into the busy street. Kuchen turned around and looked into the angry brown eyes of a brunette wearing a mini skirt and a skimpy top that showed off her stomach and belly-button piercing. Her thigh high boots clutched her legs tightly and she placed a hand on her hip, glaring at the German who bumped into her.

"O-oh... I'm sorry... Forgive me..." Kuchen whimpered, looking at the other slutty, menacing girls behind her.

"Yeah, you better be, bitch." the slutty girl spat from her trashy red lips.

Kuchen's eyes widened at the use of the word that she was very familiar with. The other women snickered at her reaction, one of them lighting a cigarette.

"Go home before we snatch that pretty blue hair outta of your head." one of the other females threatened, stepping up and shoving the tiny German back a few inches. She lost her footing and fell onto her rear, staring up at the scary women before her.

"Well, you gonna get up and run? Or do we gotta whip you for fuckin' with us?" the brunette asked, cracking her knuckles.

The blue-haired female rose to her feet and began to run home, the group of slutty girls behind her. Nervously, Kuchen turned into an alley, running herself into a dead end. She turned around, the girls stepping over to her slowly, some biting at their lip rings and others lifting their sleeves, revealing tattoos. The German pressed her back against the brick wall of the smelly alley, silently praying that it wouldn't hurt much.

"Alright, girls. Let's show this little disrespectful whore who NOT to fuck with."

* * *

Mo sat on the couch of his apartment, staring into the rather large TV in front of him. He held a bottle of gatorade in his right hand and the remote in his left. Leaning back onto the couch, the man sighed, looking up at the ceiling. To be honest, he was bored. And worried. His little prodigy was in his room, either playing video games or asleep, Mo didn't quite know.

His little sister, on the other hand, had been gone all day. He received the text from her that said that she was going to be home soon. Did 45 minutes count as soon? He didn't know. Mo just hoped that nothing bad had happened to her. Watching after two teenagers was a difficult thing.

One of them ate a lot.

One of them ate very little.

One of them was rowdy.

The other was very shy.

One enjoyed dancing.

Another enjoyed art.

The two were very different from each other, but they got along all in all. Although the younger one was the most experienced when it came to most things, the older one usually had no clue what she was doing. Both of them liked to mess with Mo and use him as a pillow in the middle of the day, but he didn't mind. As long as there was silence in the apartment, he was alright with it. But what Mo really appreciated about the two was how they treated each other as blood siblings and looked up to each other. They were always counting on each other to help one another and make taking care of them easier for the chocolate guardian, which he was grateful for.

The older B-Boy sat up as he heard the apartment door squeak open. Man, that sound was annoying. He looked at the small figure who stood before him. She held a hand over her right eye and her clothes were covered in grime and little droplets of red liquid.

"'Bout time. You a'ight, Ku?" Mo asked her, suspiciously.

_"Ja,_ I'm fine... I have to go to the bathroom real quick!" Kuchen exclaimed, then ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

The chocolate male watched her leave, then rose up from his seat to lock the front door that she'd left open. He took his seat back on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table, staring back at the TV. Mo took another sip of his blue gatorade, engaged by the game show in front of him. His ear caught the small whimpers emitting from the bathroom.

Mo got up from his seat and stalked closer to the bathroom door. He placed an ear to it, listening to Kuchen's whines and noises.

"Ow... ow...o-ow..."

"You cool, K?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! Everything's fine, Momo!"

"You sure?"

"Yep! Just peachy!"

The guardian didn't believe her one bit and took a deep breath. He turned the knob and thrust the door open, looking at Kuchen who was leaning over the sink and towards the mirror. She gasped in surprise and looked over at her older brother. His jaw dropped in surprise and he stepped over to Kuchen, looking at the dark purple that formed around the German's right eye. The blue eye was swollen and stuck out like a sore thumb.

"What happened to you?!" Mo asked, holding the girl's face in his hands.

"I-I ran into a pole on the way home! I swear!" She lied, looking up at the man.

"A pole don't do nothin' this bad. Who hit you?"

"Nobody! It was the po-"

"Who. Hit. You?"

The blue-haired German was a little scared by the sternness of Mo's voice and held her breath, afraid to speak. She did anyway, knowing that keeping silent would only lead to more trouble.

"I-I ran into... a bunch of girls on the way h-home... they beat me up..." Kuchen whispered, then sobbed as tears welled up in her eye. "D-don't be mad at m-me... _Es tut mir leid..."_

Pulling the girl's face into his chest, Mo rubbed her head soothingly. He applied the smallest amount of pressure on the hug, being sure not to hurt her shiner.

"I'm not mad at you, K. I just wish that you would've called me."

"S-so, you're not mad?" Kuchen muffled, ceasing her cries.

"Nah. You all good." the elder smiled, then kissed her forehead. He led her to the kitchen where he made her an ice pack.

The teenager wanted to eat the ice out of the small plastic bag, but after being told not to many times, she stopped attempting and just let it rest on her eye. Afterwards, she and Mo decided to sit on the couch and watch TV with each other.

"Oh yeah. Did you get what you left for?" the male asked, turning his attention towards his little sister.

Kuchen nodded, finally taking off her black satchel and opening it. She pulled out a noisy plastic grocery bag and reached into it, pulling out a tub of rocky road ice cream and chocolate chip cookies.

"You wanna share?" she grinned, as Mo took the tub from her and pulled the lid off.

He stared down at the halfway melted ice cream oozing around in his hands. Some marshmallows floated around inside of it and he grimaced a bit in disgust. Looking up at his sibling who was very proud of herself, he smiled back, placing the lid on the ice cream.

"I'll go get the spoons."


End file.
